1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible feeder and more particularly to a collapsible feeder for birds, squirrels and the like which is convenient to install, convenient for wild game to perch upon, and which is resistant to damage from squirrels and other feeding wildlife.
2. Description of the Related Art
Selectively collapsible containers are commonly used to hold seeds, suet and the like as food for wild animals such as birds, squirrels, etc. Many of the collapsible wild game feeders of the prior art are constructed from plastic polymer, natural fiber mesh or netting. Mesh or netting feeders have the advantage of not requiring a rod, dowel or other support for small birds, since the birds can perch on the mesh or net and feed at any exposed location on the feeder. Examples of mesh or net feeders of the prior art including the Thistle Pouch brand feeder manufactured by Havegard Farm, Inc. of Algoma, Wis., and Feather Friends E-Z Feeders brand wild bird feeder marketed by Canine""s Choice of Marion, Ind. Other types of collapsible feeders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,281; 4,706,871; and 4,026,025. Another type of collapsible wild game feeder is described in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,881. The feeder of the ""881 patent consists of a solid, weather-resistant bag fitted with openings at its base to allow attachment of rods for perching and access to the seed or other food contained in the bag.
Although many collapsible wild game feeders of the known art are convenient to install and highly attractive to wild game when they are first placed in use, none of the collapsible feeders of the known art are suitable for the feeding of squirrels or other large, aggressive feeding wildlife such as jays and monk parakeets. Squirrels and other large, aggressive feeding wildlife quickly tear the mesh of collapsible feeders of the known art and create holes through which the food spills from the feeder onto the ground below. Similarly, squirrels and large birds can easily enlarge the feeding openings or simply create new openings in the walls of the feeder of the ""881 patent. After squirrels or large birds have damaged the net, webbing or walls of feeders of the known art, the food spills out and is no longer available to attract wildlife to the feeder. Further, the spilled feed creates additional problems by attracting mice and other pests that feed on the ground.
Wire mesh feeders constructed of rigid steel wire are also well-known to those skilled in the art of wild game feeding. The rigid steel wire mesh feeders are frequently used to hold blocks of suet or mixtures of seed, animal fat, peanut butter and the like. Although the rigid wire mesh feeders of the known art are resistant to chewing by squirrels and pecking by aggressive feeding birds, the rigid wire mesh feeders are not selectively collapsible for storage, shipment, etc. When the rigid wire mesh feeders are bent, dented, flattened or crushed, they cannot be expanded and reused without suffering metal fatigue and damage to their attachments, connections and welds. One further disadvantage of many collapsible feeders is that they are suited for only one size of feed.
In an effort to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art collapsible feeders, applicant previously designed collapsible feeders which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,661 and 6,073,582. In the ""661 and ""582 patents, the mesh openings were designed to accommodate a specific seed size. The feeders of applicant""s earlier patents truly represented a significant advance in the art and it is believed that the collapsible feeder described herein represents an improvement over applicant""s earlier designs.
A collapsible feeder for birds, squirrels and the like is disclosed and includes a collapsible feeder body, having upper and lower ends, comprising a base and a rim, a series of hollow body members of graduated diameters which are extendible to form a feeder body, the segment of smallest diameter being joined to the base, the other segments being collapsible around the segment of smallest diameter inwardly of the rim. A feeder lid is removably positioned on the upper end of the segment of greatest diameter when the feeder body is in the extended position. The feeder lid is removably positioned on the upper end of the rim when the feeder body is in the collapsed position. A hanger is pivotally secured to the feeder lid for supporting the feeder branch, hanger, etc. The segment of smallest diameter has feed outlets formed therein so that feed in the feeder body may pass outwardly through the feed outlets onto the base inwardly of the rim. The feeder body may be annular, square, rectangular or any other suitable configuration. The feeder may be comprised of metal, plastic, glass or a combination of the same. The feeder can accommodate any kind of bird feed or even a mix of different seeds.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a selectively collapsible feeder for birds, squirrels and other wild game.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a selectively collapsible feeder which is constructed of a metal, glass or plastic material or combinations thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a selectively collapsible feeder which occupies a minimum of space for shipping and storage when empty.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a selectively collapsible feeder which is suitable for the feeding of both small perching birds in addition to squirrels, jays and other more aggressive feeding wildlife species.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.